Congrats to the champ,My best friend, and my future lover
by JersmenKay
Summary: Based on TLC. Randy wins the world heavyweight title which brings up the feelings John has for him. Smut. Slash and a bit of fluff. My first fic.


John sighed and rubbed his short hair. He couldn't believe that he lost his belt. To none other than Randy fucking Orton. His best friend. He didn't want to cause and controversy to their friendship, but he had to admit that he was upset Ran got to be the unified champion. He decided to suck it up and go congratulate him instead of moping.

"Hey Ran?" John said as he knocked on his locker room door.

"JOHN BOY!" The new champ excitedly said as he opened the door and pulled John in, "Great match out there. You should be champ," he sincerely said.

"Nah , you earned it. I just came by to say congrats!" He said with a dimpled smile as he reached for a handshake.

Randy looked at him like he was a crazy man. "The fuck Cena? What the blue fuck is that?", He said referring to Johns hand.

John looked confused. "Um...a congratulatory handshake?"

Randy smiled a rare real smile and yanked John into a big hug. John took in his scent. Spicy cologne and cigarettes. The unique smells were two of the things John cherished the most about being around Randy. John had...feelings...for Randy but he would never in a million fucking years ever dare tell him with the possibility of ruining his friendship or worse, having Randy beat the holy hell out of him.

"Um...John Boy?" Randy said. John hadn't noticed that Randy let go of the hug and his long arms were laying limply at his side. John blushed dark red and moved away from Randy, awkwardly shuffling to the couch. Randy moved to the couch beside John and put his warm calloused hands on the sides of his face and made John look at him. John looked at those ocean blue eyes and that beautiful smile and blushed an even darker shade of red. Randy chuckled at the blushing and had an idea about what was going on.

"John Boy, you zoned out on me there,"Randy softly said,still showing his sexy smile. "What were you thinking about?"

"N-n-n-nothing. I'm just b-being my natural goofy self," John could barely get the words out to Randy followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Johnny, please tell me whats wrong," Randy said looking at John with concern in his beautiful eyes. 'Its now or never' John thought to himself. He had to tell Randy. Its killing him.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate you Johnny," Randy assured him

John took a deep breath. "Okay...um...Ihavefeelingsforyouandhaveforalongtimeiloveyoulikemorethanafriendpleasedontkillme."

Randy looked completely shocked with Johns outburst. "Can you slow down a little John?

John nodded. "I have feelings for you and i have for a long time. I...I love you like...more than a friend...please don-

Before John could finish clarifying his ramble,Randy had pulled John in for a kiss, the most passionate of either mans life. Randy pushed John back on the couch and hovered over him pushing both of their hardening crotches together. Randy pulled away for a second and whispered "I love you too. I always have," against Johns lips. John smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. Randy shoved his tongue into Johns mouth and both moaned at tasting each other for the first time. John pulled Randy's shirt over his head and licked at his collarbone, one of Randy's most sensitive spots. "Oh fuck, Johnny Boy," Randy couldn't help but groan. John flipped them over and continued to assault the collarbone with licks,nips,and kisses. Randy was a groaning mess, writhing under John. John continued down Randy's body, licking and nipping at both of Randy's nipples and licking his well defined abs. John undid Randy's belt and pants throwing his pants and boxers across the room and taking in Randy's massive member. Randy's massive cock stood proud in front of John and he looked up to see Randy with a smirk on his face. He went to work licking the head, tonguing the precum from his slit. "Fuck John! Please don't tease me baby. I've been waiting for this for twelve years." John nodded and took Randy's entire cock into his mouth, deep throating from the start. Randy yelled out and gave a long, rather unmanly moan. John picked up his speed, bobbing up and down on Randy's cock. "Fuck Johnny your mouth is sooo good." John moaned around Randy's cock sending vibrations up Randy causing a new pleasant sensation. Randy felt the clenching in his stomach and knew that he was gonna cum. He pulled John up and smashed the mouth together in an all teeth and tongue kiss. Randy flipped them over and completely stripped John. Randy flipped John on his and knees and began to tongue Johns hole. "OHHH FUCK RAN!" He moaned out. John had never been rimmed before so this was a little piece of heaven for him. John flipped back over and looked Randy in the eyes.

"Ran, i've never...bottomed...before. Can you please just...be gentle?"

"Of course Johnny. I can't promise it won't hurt at first. But i promise ill make you feel good babe." John smiled and laid back while Randy and lightly kissed him. Randy got baby oil from his bag since that was the only lube available. He thoroughly saturated his index and middle finger along with Johns hole and pushed into John. John restricted and he hissed in pain. Randy began to comfort him. "Baby, relax. Focus on pleasure. Focus on how good its gonna feel babe." Eventually the pain subsided and John did begin to moan in pleasure. Randy took this as an invite to add another finger. John could feel Randy moving his fingers around and wondered what his was looking for when he felt a huge wave of pleasure coarse through his veins. "HOLY FUCKING HELL BABY! WHAT IS THAT?," John screamed out. Randy smirked at John. "Its your prostate baby." "Please touch it again babe," John moaned out and so Randy did. Again and again. Once John was a moaning,writhing mess under him, Randy pulled out, ignoring Johns whine. He slicked up his length and lined it up with Johns hole. John visibly gulped and Randy leaned down and captured Johns lips in a heated kiss, barging his tongue into Johns mouth, while pushing into Johns ass. Once Randy pulled away from the kiss, John noticed Randy was inside him. "Good distraction," John said with a smirk. Randy smirked back and waited until john gave him a nod to pull out and push back into him. With a few more strokes, Randy pushed hard into Johns prostate causing a loud, slutty moan to leave his mouth. "Fuck Johnny you're so tight," Randy panted. John reached down and grabbed his own cock and with a few more strokes came all over his chest and abs. Randy could feel Johns clenching on his cock and reached his own peak, cumming inside of John, filling him up. Randy thrust a few more times into john riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing onto John, both panting heavily. John kissed Randy's forehead and smiled.

"I love you Johnny," Randy said.

"I love you too Ran. SO...does this mean we're...an item?" John asked hopefully.

Randy chuckled."Well John, when a mommy and a daddy, well in this case a daddy and a daddy love each other very much they- " John kissed Randy.

"Shut up Ran," John chuckled.

"But yes, Johnny Bear. Your mine. Forever."


End file.
